


I love you, Oswald.

by voidnygma



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: ....But Eddie is a romantic one, Angst with a Happy Ending, DC Muti Verse? Idk, Eddie is a little asshole, Edward is being extra once again, Edward loves Oswald, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Jealous Eddie, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oswald loves Edward, Riddle Me This, So is Ozzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidnygma/pseuds/voidnygma
Summary: Years after the Edward/Oswald dilemma, Edward finds himself in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a headcanon of mine. Have some fluff :")

It's been a long path and long journey, but Edward Nygma found his way back home to Gotham.

He needed time to think about everything what happened. Killed Dougherty, Kringle, another police officer, an innocent hunter, framed Jim Gordon, got into Arkham, made a friend, fell in love, grieved and then just grieved again.

Grieving, yes that was the right word. After Oswald's death, Ed had gotten messy, would have been better with a clear mind.. he never thought how much Oswald meant to him until he was gone, he lived in that house.. it was too big for him alone and everything was coated with The Penguin's scent.

 

He went to the docks several times, to ease his inner demon who'd usually appear to him, dressed as Oswald, just meaner and more annoying than usual.

 

He'd take pills to blank his vision, to numb himself from the arching heart.. too heavy to carry it all by himself.

 

Ed left Gotham as a wreck, the police at his feet for many years. He'd gotten used to "not Oswald" after a time, even started to like his company.

 

Until the King claimed back his throne.

 

Years after his death, Oswald himself showed up, not angry, not hurt, but definitely didn't welcome to see Edward in his father's house, whose remains got thrown in a dumpster behind a Chinese restaurant.

...But then there was Edward. He couldn't believe what he saw, thought it was another hallucination, another trick of his twisted mind, but it was not. He smiled at Oswald, tried to apologize, anything.

 

Oswald didn't forgive him.

 

...One day he would.

 

They lived together, yet the mood was visibly tense. After a while, they possibly became friends. Right when the time was good, he had to leave. Oswald became mayor, in charge of the city and the criminal underworld once again.

 

Ed knew, after all this mess what happened and what he'd done.. it was time to leave. Even when they were friends, Oswald had been cold and merciless, roughed up and immune against Edward's sick mind, he didn't seem to care whether Edward left or not.

 

Ouch.

 

However, The Riddler left the city, went to Central City, here and there.

 

Nothing was like Gotham. Some criminals were.. inhuman.. some were alien, definitely not his area. At some point he'd met the Devil himself, which he didn't believe of course, this man needed Arkham more than anything.

 

Then there were time travellers and men with arrows.

 

Everything was quite confusing.

 

Too clean, no cruelty, nothing more than a kindergarten. These people weren't worth his puzzles, weren't worth the effort, worth his intelligence. So, he came crawling back to his city.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Gotham had changed, definitely. Everything was in its order again. At this point, Oswald even managed to make a hellhole look like a five stars hotel.

 

He walked through the city, normal suit, green though, and looked around. It was dark, he was done with everyone and everything.

 

Edward needed a drink. What he noticed immediately, was the new night club, called the "Iceberg Lounge."

 

He gave it a try. The guards let him in, he liked the modern and kind of Victorian style, seemed familiar.

 

He sat down at the bar, shoved the bartender the money over, but she handed it back to him.

 

"Edward Nygma? Your drinks are for free, the boss said so."

 

He was irritated. Her boss? He didn't even know who was in charge here.

 

"Excuse me, who is in charge here?"

 

She started laughing.

 

"Oswald, who else?"

 

His eyes widened.

 

"Thank you.. simply one Martini please."

 

He got up as she handed it to him, walked around the club.

Some wannabe heroes, some pre-villains, but nobody as dangerous as The Riddler, he smiled satisfied. Edward walked up the stairs and lowered himself in the "VIP- area." He sipped on his drink, watched the people of Gotham, hummed to the music.

 

Suddenly, he spit out his drink.

 

There he was, nobody else than Oswald Cobblepot. Dressed in a feathered coat, hair gelled back and- oh- that was new.. a monocle. It kind of seemed like a total style change to Edward.

Whatever.

He downed his drink and got up to greet Oswald, looked down at himself and straightened his suit and right when he looked up again-

 _o h. Oh no_.

His lips were glued to another man, thin, tall, glasses...

Well Oswald seemed to have a type.

 

Ed sat down again. For some reason, his heart was _arching..._  He couldn't breathe, hell, did he even want to?

 

He didn't underhand his reaction and tried to calm, but each kiss they shared, each smile they exchanged, _it hurt._.

 

He was happy. And Edward wasn't the reason.

 

He could exactly remember the night when Oswald got selected as mayor. Oswald wanted to have him killed, for sabotaging the whole thing.. but then he realized what love felt like.

 

He remembered everything, the tears of happiness in Oswald eyes, the sparkle in the green blue-ish glassy eyes and that bright smile on his face.

 

Everything was because of Edward.

 

"We have plans to make."

 

That was a good time.

 

Now, it wasn't.

 

He felt like he was going to meet his Martini once again in the restroom, he needed to throw up.

 

He didn't after all, but he wish he had.

 

Holding hands, fingers touching, lip biting.

 

He wanted to flip a table.

But why?

 

Oswald was his friend, he should've been happy for him.

 

He couldn't.

 

Oswald was his, his alone. Edward wanted to escape, but he was trapped. As he wanted to get up and simply just walk out...

 

"Edward?"

His voice was light, kind.

 

"Oswald, didn't know you were here."

 

He faked a smile and blinked a few times.

 

"Could say the same, you're back!"

 

"Seems like it."

 

"Now, now, don't be so harsh to your old friend!"

He grinned though, but Edward wasn't in mood.

 

"Let's have a talk!"

 

Oswald guided him to his office, leaving his lover behind.

 

"Is he your boyfriend?"

 

Oswald's eyes widened at Edward's question, but he nodded.

 

"Getting jealous are we?"

Oswald teased with a wink.

 

"No, I just.. want the best for you. I'll be here if he makes any trouble."

 

"Any trouble..."

He mused.

"He'd kiss my feet if I asked to, no worries. So, why are you back?"

 

 

  _"I missed you"_

...wasn't what he said.

 

"It was boring, I had to come ba-"

 

"Yeah. No. You have to go, Edward, I'm sorry."

 

There it was again, the feeling of rejection.

 

"What?"

Ed looked shocked and he truly was.

 

"See, it's nothing personal, it's just that you've been assumed dead.. or still the most wanted. I can't have you in my club, also they will come to me first."

 

"Why'd you put me on your VIP li-"

 

"That was long time ago, Edward! I hoped you'd come back, but years passed and nobody ever saw you again. I thought you were dead. I was worried about you!"

He slammed his fist against the desk, jaw clenching.

"I'm sorry,.. but you shouldn't have left me like t-"

 

He breathed heavily, closed his eyes and just spit it out.

 

"I love you, Oswald."

 

"W-wha.. you what?"

 

Edward came closer, sitting down on the desk.

 

"It's true,.. see, you don't need him anymore! Everyone can see that he's just a replacement for m-"

 

"Get the hell out of my club."

 

"Oswald, just list-"

 

"No, get out of here! I was worried sick, thought you were dead, years passed and not even a damn call?! You shot me, you teased me and then you realise you're in love!? No, Edward I'm tired. You're a sick joke, get out of my club. Now!"

 

Edward raised his finger to say something, to interrupt him, but he did not.

 

"Okay."

 

He was for sure upset, admitted the first time ever to himself what he felt for Oswald.

 

And it didn't go well.

 

Yikes.

 

Edward assumed he wasn't welcome and actually walked back to his own apartment.

 

Grundy 805, of course he remembered his address.

 

He didn't go out, didn't come visit Oswald for weeks, a month even. He'd prepared a plan, watched Oswald at times, spotting him staring out of the window of his office. He did that a lot.

 

Also, he didn't see the young gentleman, who was assumed to be Oswald boyfriend, ever again. There were others. Tall, slim.

 

Nobody could replace Edward.

 

Whatever, Edward was confident to win Oswald's heart once again, sneaking out at night, breaking into houses and skyscrapers to place neon bulbs on the building.

 

It took Edward long to figure out the perfect angle.

 

One night.. he placed himself on a roof, stared at Oswald's window. He'd just need to jump from roof to roof to reach the Iceberg Lounge.

 

A couple of minutes later, there he was.. at the window with a drink in his hand. Edward turned the lights on from distance.

 

Either he was going to get a kiss tonight, or a new cellmate.

Batman assumed him dead, well, probably after this action not anymore.

 

There was a big green heart, bigger than any billboard in Gotham, and there was riddle he once used for Kristen.

 

"Riddle me this. I can start a war or end one. I can give you the strength of heroes or leave you powerless. I might be snared with a glance, but no force can compel me to stay.."

 

Right then, he jumped on the other roof, calling Oswald. His costume was a little tight, annoying, but it became a part of him.

 

He waited, and waited and wai-

 

"Edward?!"

Oswald's voice sounded shaky.

 

"Yes, dear? Do you like it?"

 

"I- I need to talk to you, please. I miss you."

 

"Give me the answer."

 

"W-what?"

 

Edward went down the stairs and made his way into the lounge, waited in front of Oswald's office. 

 

Give me the answer of the riddle and I might come over for a talk."

 

"You know the answer already.."

 

"I want to hear it."

 

Edward grabbed the doorknob and slowly sneaked inside.

 

"Love.. I love you, Edward."

 

"I know you do."

 

Edward hung up the call, Oswald whined.

 

"Ed? Please! Are you still th-"

 

Edward tugged on Oswald's coat, turned him around, leaned down, grabbed his cheeks and kissed him.

 

"You cannot have one without the other."

Oswald smiled.


End file.
